Secrets, Hammers, Vises, Pasts, and Truths
by Megwill
Summary: Hannah and a sixteen year old Christine become stuck in an elevator together and neither knows the other. Conversation ensues, and pieces begin to fall into place for Hannah. Christine becomes curious of the woman once home and asks some questions. Though, that looks like all there is to the story, I can be deceiving. FaithInBones: As you know, my muse wouldn't let it go lol
1. A Blast From The Past

She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

Hannah locked eyes with the sixteen year old girl next to her as the elevator moaned once and then came to an abrupt halt.

Christine watched Hannah a moment, when she did nothing but stare back at her Christine moved around her and pressed a button, "Hello?"

Christine waited for the man on the intercom to respond.

"Yes."

"This is Christine Booth and I just wanted to make someone aware that the second elevator on the North side of the Federal Building is not functioning properly and out of order. I and one other woman are stuck in it." said Christine.

"Okay, Christine I'm sending someone to take a look at it now. It shouldn't be longer than fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." said Christine as the elevator became silent.

Christine looked to Hannah, "The man said it would be no longer than fifteen minutes. Though, you obviously heard him so you know that. My name is Christine, but you probably heard me say that as well." She extended her hand in greeting.

"No, I didn't I was busy digging my cell out of my purse to see if we had signal. It's nice to meet you Christine, I'm Hannah." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." Christine said and then sighed sitting on the floor her back against the wall in wait. "You mine as well sit down it's not like we are going anywhere. No luck with the signal, huh?" She didn't wait for an answer, "My little brother was trapped in an elevator before and he had no such luck either."

Hannah looked down to the blue eyed brunette and took a seat next to her. "Oh. So, Christine, what are you doing in the Federal building?"

Christine smiled, "My dad works here. He is the Assistant Director, although when I was younger he was out in the field with my mom all the time. Then, when my little brother was born dad stopped going out into the field."

"Because your mom wanted him too?" asked Hannah

Christine chuckled a familiar laugh that Hannah couldn't place, "Actually, he quite going out in the field so she would. He knew she wouldn't work with any other agent and he had been working on a promotion, and could finally accept it."

"Oh, wow. Your mother is an agent as well?" asked Hannah

Christine smiled, "She thinks she is, but no she isn't. She is a forensic anthropologist. My dad worked with her and her team out in the field when I was younger. Now a new agent does that with some other anthropologist. Mom stays at the Jeffersonian ID'ing ancient remains now."

Hannah's wheels started to turn, and as she stared at the sixteen year old. She realized whose distinct laugh Christine's had reminded her of. She also looked a bit like the person she remembered the laugh belonging too. _Temperance_.

Hannah's thought's started colliding, _could she and Seeley have? No. Temperance didn't want to settle down. Plus, they were just friends, right?_

"So, Hannah, what are you doing at the Hoover?" asked Christine snapping Hannah back to reality.

"Actually, I just returned from Afghanistan. I am a reporter."

"Oh, neat, my dad went overseas once, but it was before I was born so only my older brother Parker remembers it." Said Christine, who was now folding her outstretched legs Indian style.

"Well I'm glad your father is back for you and your family." Though, the curiosity of the journalist laced within her wouldn't leave her alone, "What is your father's name?" Hannah had to know.

"Seeley…but my mom calls him Booth. He is okay I guess. Parker says he is where we get all of our crazy genes from." Christine said jokingly.

_Of course there was no way Seeley and Temperance could be just friends. Hannah may have been blonde, but she wasn't stupid. There was no doubt in her mind Christine was in fact Temperance's daughter._

Hannah looked distant and then smiled remembering Parker. Christine looked just like her mother. "You look just like Temperance." It came out a faraway whisper; she didn't even realize she had said it aloud.

Christine looked at Hannah odd, "How do you know who my mother is?" Christine pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them drawing them closer to her. She eyed Hannah curiously. Her parents had lots of enemies. She prayed this blonde reporter wasn't one of the many crazy's they had dealt with over the years.

"I knew her before you were born." Hannah said.

"Yes, but I never mentioned who my mother was. How did you know? I realize we look alike, but just because two people look alike does not mean they are related." Christine stated.

"It's simple; Seeley Booth is your father. That only leaves one woman to be your mother. Christine, only one woman on this planet completes your father, and that is Temperance Brennan. He nor she would ever marry another person." Hannah and Christine smiled at each other as the elevator started up again.

The elevator opened and the two women walked off onto the ground floor. Christine didn't bother correcting Hannah's assumption of her parents being married. "It was nice meeting you Hannah…um, what is your last name?"

"Burley."

Christine smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you Hannah Burley. I will tell my mom you said hi."

Hannah smiled, "Okay, It was nice meeting you as well Christine. Take care and tell your mother I'm happy for her. She and Seeley were always meant to be together, everyone could see it."

"Thanks, you too." Christine said turning and spotting Michael standing with her twelve year old brother. Michael was her mom's best friend's son and they had grown up together. She and he were just friends, though, best friends. She and Mike both agreed they would never work as a couple and laughed at the idea. They were like cousins, so, yeah. Besides her boyfriend Mark was a great guy and besides they were like cousins so, it wouldn't work anyway.

Hannah smiled as she walked in the opposite direction of Christine. For all of those years ago she still at times felt bad about turning Seeley down and admittedly she wondered about his life sometimes. She was glad to know that his life turned out exactly how she hoped and imagined it was going to turn out.

Temperance was one of the main reasons she had said no that night. She was glad she had, because Christine might not be here if she hadn't. She knew in the end Temperance would always be there for him and he would be okay. Apparently, more than okay, although that is what she thought would happen all along. It was no surprise to her that they were together. Though, it was nice to know Seeley was doing well.

Mike walked up to Christine, "How long were you guys in there?"

"Not long, about ten or fifteen minutes." Christine said.

Christine's little brother Jaxson laughed, "That poor lady was stuck with you that long Chrissy?" he continued to snicker with Michael as the trio walked out of the Hoover building and down the sidewalk.

"Hey, she knew mom Jax you better shut it." Christine threatened.

"Oh, I'm shaking Chris." Jax said faking like he was trembling.

"How did she know Auntie Tempe?" Michael asked.

"She never answered me when I asked her that. She just said she knew her from when before I was born. In all honesty, that creeped me out. She couldn't provide me with a clear answer and it bugged me. I want to know who the hell she is now and exactly how she knows mom."

"Maybe from her novels?" Michael suggested.

"No, she literally guessed who my mother was. She said something about if my father is Seeley Booth then there is only one woman in the world who could be my mother because there is only one woman in the world who completes dad. That dad wouldn't marry anyone else, nor would Temperance." Christine said.

"She sounds weird." Jax said shrugging his shoulders, "Besides it's not like they are ever going to get married anyway."

"You think everyone is weird Jax and look at you." Christine said ignoring his later comment because sometimes she wished they were.

"Yeah, well, you're related to me." Jaxson chuckled and Christine rolled her eyes.

"I'm still hoping I was adopted." Said Christine.

Jax chuckled, "I'm sorry to crush your hopes, but Chrissy, a stranger just guessed who our mom is. Your can't deny similar anatomical characteristics."

"Yeah, well, sorry Jax. Michael and I didn't want to tell you until now, but mom and dad found you at a crime scene and felt bad for you so they decided to keep you. You are the adopted one."

"Thank God!" Jax said laughing as they crossed the cross walk toward the Royal Diner.

Later that night Jaxson was playing video games with Booth. Christine and Brennan enjoyed a game called rock band, because they could sing and play instruments with it.

Although, she and Brennan both despised the other countless games the boys played. So, tonight she was reading a book called "My Sister's Keeper." Though, she couldn't get into it. The lady in the elevator and the question of how she knew her mother kept ebbing it's way into the back of her mind.

Tonight Brennan was on the computer reviewing what her editor had sent her, when Christine walked into her mother's study knocking on the door frame softly, "Hey." She smiled and Brennan stopped working.

"Come in Christine." Brennan loved her daughter more than anyone would ever know. No one would ever know just how happy she was now, compared to seventeen years ago. Christine walked in and sat on her mom's desk. Brennan flashed back to the three year old that used to run into her study and climb into her lap. Where had the time gone?

"What are you thinking about Chrissy?" asked Brennan.

Christine smiled at her mother's nickname for her. "I went to visit dad at work today to have him sign some papers for me for school. Anyway, I became stuck in the elevator with a woman who said she knew you from before I was born. Although, she did not say how she knew you." Christine said.

Brennan furrowed her brow, "Did you get her name?"

"Yes, it was Hannah Burley. She said to tell you hi and that she is happy for you. You and dad were always meant to be together, everyone could see it." Christine said and Brennan smiled slightly.

"Mom, how did she know you?" Christine asked.

"She used to date your father." Brennan said in her blunt off the cuff natural way.

"Oh, I wonder why she didn't just say that?" Christine said wondering aloud, but not asking. Maybe Jax was right, the woman was just weird.

"Well it could be because she was one of the main catalysts that brought your father and me together. Your father asked Hannah to marry him, but she said no. She was the last woman he dated before he and I became a couple." Brennan said.

"That makes sense now; she may have felt awkward telling me because I'm his child." Christine said.

"Yes, that makes sense to me as well." Brennan said.

It made Christine wonder even more if she was the only reason her mother and father were together. She knew they loved each other deeply, but she just sometimes wished things were different. Finding out her mom wasn't the second, but third woman that said no to her father. She felt bad for him and even though she was older now and respected everyone's own views, it still at times made her feel angry at her mom.

Once, she had asked her mom why, but received a speech about how marriage was not needed to prove you love someone. Though, it may be, it was also important to her dad. Christine had pointed this out to her mom. Her mom said that her dad understood and not to think so hard on subjects that did not concern her. So, since that day she had never brought it up again, but kept it locked inside. She was like her mom that way; guarded.

So, in the end maybe her mom was right. Her dad loved her mom enough to understand and that is all they needed.

"She, Hannah I mean, she told me I looked just like you and I never mentioned who my mother was so that kind of freaked me out a bit. That's the reason I asked you. I was just curious, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't stuck in the elevator with someone that wanted revenge on you and dad." Christine said.

Brennan sighed, "Chrissy…I wish you didn't have to worry about such things. Although, I'm glad that you kept your wits about you. No, Hannah is out of our lives for good and she is not a violent killer. She is a reporter."

At that moment Booth walked into the study, "Who's a reporter?"

"Hannah." Brennan said and Booth's demeanor changed to curious. He hadn't heard that name in well, a long ass time.

"Hannah…?" It occurred to him they may have been speaking of someone else. Bones and Chrissy were both staring at him, Chrissy was a miniature Bones. It was amazing how much she looked like Bones. His chest swelled looking at them looking up at him, both with those identical ear piercing blue eyes.

"Hannah Burley, your ex-girlfriend. I became stuck in the elevator with her at the Hoover today when I came to see you." Christine said and Bones looked to Chrissy then Booth and back.

"She freaked me out at first because she said I looked just like my mom, but she didn't say how she knew her. Only that she had known her since before I was born." Christine said.

Bones and Chrissy were both staring at him, Chrissy was a miniature Bones. His chest swelled looking at them looking up at him, both with those identical ear piercing blue eyes that spoke volumes and changed color with their emotions.

Booth leaned against the doorway and looked to Bones as Christine went on.

"I asked how she knew that Temperance Brennan was my mother. She said it was simple; Seeley Booth was my father and there was only one woman in the world that completed him," Christine looked to Brennan, "...and that was you mom. She said you would never marry anyone other then dad, nor dad anyone but you." Christine said nodding her head toward her mother.

Though, Brennan wasn't looking at Christine, but locking eyes with Booth. His eyes crashed into hers elating a smile in her eyes that shone brightly. "I didn't bother to correct her about your relationship status as I didn't find it relevant." Christine said, unheard.

Suddenly, a twelve year old came rocketing into the room, "Dad? Are you coming…" Jax stopped speaking knowing his words were falling on deaf ears. Christine rolled her eyes and hoped off of her mother's desk to join her brother in the living room.

The kids now in the other room Booth walked over and took Christine's place on the desktop. "So, you complete me? Awe, Bones we're just like the movie Jerry McGuire." Booth laughed.

"I don't…"

"I didn't figure you did. It's an Angela type movie." Booth smiled and Brennan leaned forward and kissed him. "Though, you do always keep me guessing. I mean you do like Foreigner."

"I do." Brennan said not really caring to speak but kissing Booth tenderly on the lips. She then pulled away, "I have an admission Booth."

"Oh?" Booth smiled, her random admissions were cute.

"Yes, I lied years ago when I said your relationship with Hannah didn't bother me. I'm very happy..._very happy_, that she said no when you proposed to her."

"I know Bones." Booth smiled.

"You seem to always know when it comes to emotions Booth. Although, when it comes to intellec-"

"I got it Bones."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"Okay, what was it?"

"It was irrelevant." Brennan stated.

Booth only laughed. Though, Brennan tilted her head as her eyes became large and soft. Her bottom lip became a bit more full and the edges of her mouth turned up into a slight, sweet smile.

Booth obeyed her and leaned in to give her a proper kiss that lasted a quite a few steam boats.

"Marry me Booth?" Brennan said in a whisper.

Booth just stared at her. "Booth, say something."

"Took you long enough." Booth chuckled as did Brennan.

"So, yes?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Bones, of course I will."

Brennan smiled, "See, I do always keep you guessing."

"Always." Booth mumbled into her lips a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear.

Brennan's walls had always been translucent to Booth, but now, she didn't even keep them up. There were no walls to peer through, she wore no mask anymore. Not with him.

The echoes of laughter in the other room were evidence of that. "Hey, Chris?" Jax asked as he scrolled through rock band pausing on the song "Hot Blooded."

"What? Skip this song mom always sings it." Christine said clearly sick of the song.

Jax did and settled on some Paramore song his sister liked. "That lady in the elevator today, who was she?"

"One of dad's ex-girlfriends." Christine said leaving out the proposal that she had learned about.

"Oh."

"Are you going to choose the song Jax?" She could tell her brother was thinking of something.

Though, Jaxson let the remote down and turned to look at his sister, "Do you think mom and dad will ever get married?"

Christine inhaled, "I don't know Jaxson, probably not. Can you just get back to the game." Christine said not wanting to talk of the subject.

Jax sighed and looked at his sister, knowing that she was upset and would never talk of it anyway. So, he turned on the game to Paramore's "The Only Exception."

He watched as Christine frowned, "How about Pour Some Sugar on Me instead? I love that song."

"Okay." Jax said and switched the song, adding, "Dad hates it when you sing this."

"I know." Christine smiled and the siblings turned it up.

He knew his sister had been through a lot more with their parents than he had and she kept it all in. I mean hell, when she was not even a year old he knew his mom took Christine and left his dad for three months for their own protection. No one spoke much about it. He knew at age eleven she was kidnapped, no one spoke of that either.

The ages between one and eleven she had spent a lot of time in after care with Michael, worrying. Would her dad and mom be okay? Jax was glad they stopped going out into the field, but he too knew there were always people to watch out for. People that would like nothing better than to take revenge out on the people that locked them up, his parent's and everyone knew the worst way to hurt them was to hurt their family. He knew his sister worried double that, she looked like their mom and more people knew of her existence.

Though, their family seemed perfect tonight as Christine belted out the lyrics to Pour Some Sugar on Me and Booth kissed Bones tenderly in the study. Too perfect.

Across town the man that had spoken to Christine on the intercom today in the elevator smiled as he re-watched the Hoover's video footage of her sitting and talking to the blonde woman in the elevator with her. He, like Hannah, had put the pieces together and identified that girl as Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's daughter. It wasn't too hard to jam the elevator, he only stalled the power a moment and no one was the wiser.

Blevins stood, smiled, and taped the screen with his finger. _"See you soon sweetheart."_

* * *

Uh-Oh? Looks like I may have some splainin' to do... Intriguing, yes? No? possibly? How do you like Christine and family? lmk...and there will most likely be more. Depends on RL schedule and if there is any interest in the story.


	2. Honey Badgers

"Christine will you pass the honey please?" Brennan asked as the four sat at the dining room table this morning eating pancakes. "Thank you." Brennan said as she took the honey from her daughter.

"Can I have it after you mom?" Jax asked.

"Of course, here." Brennan said passing the honey to her son.

"Thanks mom."

"I still like syrup better." Booth said.

"Yes, but this honey is organic and has not been put through-"

"I still like the syrup better." Booth said and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"You have such unhealthy eating habits Booth." Brennan said eyeing him.

"Yes, and so much more fun than yours." Booth smiled.

"At least you are in good shape so you don't have to lose weight or gain muscle as many people want to do for their weddings." Brennan said and Booth eyed Bones.

"Whose getting married?" asked Christine.

"I hope whoever it is we don't have to go. I hate weddings." Said Jax.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jaxson, but you are going to have to go." Said Brennan.

"Why? Whose wedding is it?" asked Christine.

"Ours." Said Brennan.

"I don't know anyone with that last name." said Christine.

"Neither do I." added Jax.

"What your mother is saying is_ we_ are getting married. It's _our_ wedding." Booth said and both children just stared silently at their father.

"So, wait, you guys are really going to get married?" Christine asked a bit dumbfounded and finally breaking the silence.

Brennan looked to Booth and then to the kids. "Yes, that is what your father and I just said."

Christine and Jaxson shared a look and Christine looked back to her mother, "When did this happen? You aren't wearing a ring." Christine wasn't sure if her wish was really coming true.

"I asked your father to marry me last night after you two left the study. I realized marriage was more than just a ring and a piece of paper to your father and to you as well Christine. I believe I noticed when you told me you were trapped in the elevator with Booth's ex-girlfriend, Hannah. She assumed that because I had two children with your father that I would be married to him. I realized you did not correct Hannah's assumption on our relationship status, not because it was irrelevant, but because to you Christine, it was very relevant. You wanted Hannah to believe we were married, and I realized I want to show people that might not understand one doesn't need a ring or piece of paper to love another exclusively, that we are in fact in a completely monogamous relationship for another thirty, forty or fifty years." Brennan said.

Christine and Jaxson continued to stare at Brennan then glanced at Booth. If one listened close they could hear the kid's eyelashes blinking.

"So…you are getting married?" Christine checked.

"Yes." Said Brennan and Booth

"Holy crap! I do believe I love Hannah." Christine turned to Jax adding, "So, what if she was a bit weird. She obviously gets stuff done."

"She does seem to be a major catalyst in a lot of things that have to do with your father and me." Brennan agreed.

"So, this means you have to send out a guest list. Where are you going to have it? Who knows about it?" Christine asked.

"No one knows and we aren't telling anyone right now." Said Booth.

"Plus, I don't know where I would like to have our wedding seeing as I have never really thought much about it." Added Brennan.

"We aren't even telling Auntie Ange and Uncle Hodgins?" asked Jax.

"No not even Angela and Hodgins." Said Brennan glancing at Booth.

The kids were quiet digesting everything. "Really?" asked Jaxson of telling Angela and Hodgins.

"Yes Jax really." Said Booth.

"I still find it hard to believe you guys are getting married. Although, I'm game." Said Christine.

"Well that's good." Said Booth. "Seeing as you don't really have a choice."

"So, any other big announcements while we are all together?" Christine asked.

"No, that is it. Do either one of have anything you would like to say to us?" asked Brennan.

"No." the kids said in synchrony.

"May we be excused?" asked Jaxson.

"Yes." Said Booth as he and Brennan both got up from the table as well. Everyone carried their plates into the kitchen and the kids cleared the table. Jax and Christine were doing dishes as they spoke.

Christine handed Jaxson a dish to dry, "Can you believe that?"

"No, did you see it coming?" Jax asked his sister.

"Honestly, no."

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the living room on the couch. "I think that the children took it well Booth."

"Well Bones they have only been waiting for you to ask me their whole life." Said Booth.

"I didn't realize marriage was so important to Christine." Said Brennan

"Well Bones, growing up she had to explain to all of her friends our relationship. It would have been much easier just to say 'yeah, they are married.'" Booth said.

"Do you think Jax minds as much as Chrissy?"

"I don't think it is as important to him as it has always been to Christine. Jax is very care free, Chrissy is…well she is a lot like you Bones."

Brennan looked at Booth odd, "How? I never wanted to get married. Are you saying I'm not care free?"

"No, you are care free Bones, but if there is something you want. No one is going to change your mind otherwise. Christine walks apart from the crowd. She is the kid that takes the road less traveled Bones. She is our wild card."

Brennan smiled and snuggled into Booth, "The woman who follows the crowd will eventually go no further than the crowd. The woman who walks alone is likely to find herself in places no one has ever been before. Do you know who said that Booth?"

"Enlighten me Bones."

"Albert Einstein."

"Naturally." Booth smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Christine handed Jaxson another plate, "I hope they have a beach wedding. I feel like going to the beach." Said Christine.

"That would be pretty awesome."

"Right?" Christine agreed.

"Well I told dad yesterday Tommy and I were supposed to go to the park. I'm supposed to meet him downstairs at ten fifteen. We are going to pick up his cousin from the airport after the game this evening. " said Jax.

"Isn't Tommy's cousin Eric coming home from Afghan?" asked Christine.

"Yeah."

"It's seems strange that you are going. I mean, I would think it would just be family." Said Christine.

"I'm kinda part of their family Chris, I saw his cousin off so why wouldn't I be there when he got home? Tommy is my best friend. You know, like you and Mike, only not, because we're both guys." Said Jax.

"Mike and I are only friends Jax. You know that. Besides I'm going out with Mark." Said Christine.

"Chris, you keep lying to yourself and your head is going to explode one day. I'll see you later tonight." Jax said as he left the kitchen booking it up the stairs. He knew his sister hated when he taunted her about Michael. It was mainly because he had done it his whole life.

"Shut up Jaxson and have a good time!" Christine yelled at her brother with good humor.

"Jaxson?!" Brennan called as he was halfway up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Dad knows…he didn't tell you?" Jax quickly blamed his dad. Brennan looked to Booth, "No, he didn't." Jaxson stopped and waited a second observing.

"Tommy's cousin Eric is coming home this evening from Afghan and we are going to go and meet him." Jaxson said starting to slink up the stairs until he was sure his mother had forgot about him.

"Booth, why didn't you tell me that Eric was coming home and Jaxson was going with Tommy and his family to greet him at the airport today?" Brennan asked.

"I forgot Bones. I mean with you asking me to marry you I was a little preoccupied last night. Jax's itinerary for today was not exactly racing through my mind last night." Booth said and Brennan smiled.

"I find that to be an acceptable reason." Brennan smiled.

Christine walked into her mom's study. They weren't supposed to be in there, but it's not like their house had a lot of private rooms down stairs. It was pretty open. She just wanted some alone time. She sat on the floor Indian style her back against the closed French doors and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

She had two messages from Mark and suddenly her phone vibrated with a third. God, it wasn't even eleven am yet. She looked at the message, _"Hey, Chrissy, I was just wondering if you were still up to going with Ray, Michelle, Alexis, and Trey to the movies this evening? We were going to see the new comedy. I forget its name, but you will know it when you see it." _

She thought about her mother's little announcement this morning. She didn't feel like going to the movies. She wanted to do something she just didn't know what. I mean hell her little brother had plans to get out of the house before her. She inhaled and rubbed at a spot at the beige carpet over and over. Then she stopped staring at her phone and messaged Mark back, _"I'm sorry babe, I thought that was next Sunday. I'm loaded down with homework and tomorrow is Monday and you know how I am about homework and school. Can we see it next weekend?"_

"_Christine, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't wait until Sunday to be loaded down with homework. Now are you going to come or not? You know what? I will pick you up at six. I think we are all going to go out to dinner before we hit the movies."_

Christine inhaled and set her phone on the floor beside her. She didn't want to go. So why did she know she would agree?

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she smiled at the name flashing on her screen. Mike had messaged her, _"I'm bored out of my brains. Do you want to go to the zoo?"_

"_Yeah, I have something to tell you anyway. I need to be back by five thirty though." _Said Christine.

"_K. C U in a bit. Meet you at the reflecting pool?" _asked Mike

"_Sounds good. C U soon."_ Said Christine.

Christine remembered to message Mark back, "_See you at six ;)"_

Her cell vibrated immediately with Mark's response_, "See you then Chrissy ;)" _

Christine stood up only to hear her brother yell goodbye and slam the front door behind him. Christine walked out into the living room to find her parents. "Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know my plans for the day."

"That is thoughtful, thank you Christine." Said Brennan.

"Well I hope you are going to let us know. Are you going out with Mark?" asked Booth.

"Yes, but not until six." Said Christine

"Are you doing something else before that?" asked Booth.

"Just with Mike, we're both bored and decided to go to the zoo." Said Christine

"Yes, well, he is still a boy Chrissy. I don't care if you say he is gay or just a friend or whatever. I'm your father and it's my job to watch out for you." Said Booth

"Yes, yeah, I know. But really it's just Mike. I'm going to go get ready to go. Chill dad, I have a boyfriend and it's not Mike." Said Christine

"I know, and the fact you even have a boyfriend scares me every day."

Christine rolled her eyes and headed up stairs shouting, "I will be out of here in five Dad. Then you can borrow my teddy bear to chase away all the monsters. It's on the top right side of my bed." Christine said smiling as she walked up stairs to change.

Christine was upstairs changing when Brennan tilted her head at Booth, "You do realize that her old teddy bear won't protect you from your irrational fear of her having a boyfriend."

Booth smiled and gathered Brennan close, "No, but you will help take the edge off." Booth smiled as did Brennan.

Christine threw her hair up in a ponytail and quickly stepped into shorts and a large soft cotton tee. She threw on her navy blue flats at the door as she ran out of it she yelled, "See you later mom. See you later dad."

"See you later Chrissy. Tell Michael we say hello." Said Brennan.

"Tell him I said don't even think about it." Said Booth.

"See you later." Christine said rolling her eyes and trying not to slam the door behind her.

Brennan turned to Booth, "So? No kids, all day. What would you like to do Mr. Booth?"

Booth gave Brennan a face, "Actually, I kind of want to watch the game."

"I know you do. While I can't say I have been married to you for sixteen years. I understand you and the importance of your sports games after having two of your children and residing in the same residence with you for sixteen years." Brennan sat in front of Booth, "The right shoulder is worse."

"Really Bones?"

"Just for a little while Booth. You know I'm a…Angela says a massage whore. I'm starting to think that might be an accurate statement."

Booth chuckled, "Fine, sit down in front of me and scoot back."

Brennan smiled moaning in pleasure, "I love you Booth."

"I'm sure. Go! Go! Go! Go Big Red!"

"Booth that's very loud, and unnecessary!"

Booth rolled his eyes and massaged her shoulders, "MMMHHHMMMM…..don't stop Booth."

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Booth screamed at the television, but stopped massaging Brennan.

"Booth I don't care how loud you scream just please don't stop."

Booth chuckled, "Fine…fine."

Brennan moaned again, "Oh, God yes. Right there Booth."

Christine parked her car and was walking to join Mike at the reflecting pool. She stopped at the coffee cart and bought a water and then looked around for Mike.

"Chris!" Mike called and her eyes followed his voice. When her eyes finally found him she busted out laughing. He was walking on the edge of the big pool acting like he was walking a balance beam. What a goodball…but that was Mike.

Christine ran up and stepped up onto the edge of the pool next to Mike. He pulled her up as she insisted, "You are insane you know?"

"Well obviously, look at my parents. You should start to worry when you think I'm normal." Mike said.

"I don't think any degree of normalcy will ever be possible for you." Said Christine.

"Hey now lady, you pushed me in this pool when you were seven. I think it's time I got you back." Mike said.

"Yes I did. Remember last week asshole? Don't try me again or we will both end up in the pool like last week."

Mike laughed and Christine and he sped up walking along the concrete edge of the great pool.

"Remember I said I had something to tell you?" asked Christine.

"Yeah…" Mike hoped off of the edge of the pool. "Everything okay Chris?"

"Yeah, yeah no, it's nothing like that." Christine said.

"Then what?" asked Mike.

Christine stopped walking and looked down at Mike, "My mom and dad are going to get married. She asked him to marry her last night."

"Holy Shit! You're shitting me?!"

Christine shook her head no.

"Wow. Who else knows? Where is it going to be? When is it going to be?"

"No one else knows, but Jax, and it's going to stay that way Mike do you understand?"

"Yeah, of course, but you know my mom is going to be the first to know." Said Mike.

"Most likely." Said Christine hopping off the edge and joining Mike on the ground.

"What do you think made her ask?"

"She told us it was Hannah. The lady I was trapped in the elevator with the other day."

"Weird, how exactly did she know your mom?" asked Mike.

"Hannah was my dad's ex-girlfriend and the last woman he went out with before my mom and he got together. He asked Hannah to marry him, but she turned him down." Christine said

"Hhmm."

"Yeah, and when I was in the elevator Hannah assumed since I was Seeley and Temperance's kid that they were married. I didn't bother to correct her. I told my mom all of this and my mom said that it made her realize while their relationship status was irrelevant to Hannah it was relevant to me and Dad. While, some people don't understand that one doesn't need a ring or a piece of paper to love one another. It is nice to show the less educated that she is in a monogamous relationship for another thirty, forty or fifty years." Christie said

"Damn. Thank God that elevator stalled with you." Mike said.

"Right?" Christine laughed in agreement, "Hey, are we taking your car or mine to the zoo?"

"Do I even have a say? Miss I'm always the driver. You know Chris that's getting real old. Matter of fact new rule; driver always fills the tank. Not the owner of the car."

"Fine, your car Mike and you drive. That way I don't have to fill up the tank. Now hurry it up I don't have all day and I want to see a honey badger." Christine said.

"You are a honey badger." Mike said as they walked toward his car.

"Damn straight. Honey Badger don't give a shit and the Honey Badger don't take shit from no one." Christine quoted the video that had gone viral.

"What am I?" asked Mike.

"Hhhmm? I think you can relate to the fowl…I mean you both _are_ always in the reflecting pool. Sometimes you guys even smell alike."

"Not cool Chris! Not cool." Mike said as Christine laughed and opened the passenger side door to Mike's car.

Across town Booth yelled at his team once more and Brennan yelled at him to get back to massaging her. Jax and Tommy watched the same game as Booth as they ate snacks and waited in anticipation for the game to be over so they could go pick up Tommy's older cousin Eric. Mark watched the game at his buddy Ray's waiting for six o' clock to roll around.

"I can't believe your parents are finally going to get married." Mike said. "Oh, wait here one sec, I will be right back. I'm going to grab something to drink before we go to the zoo. You want something?" Mike asked

"No thanks."

"Kay."

Mike walked up to the water cart and handed over two dollars to the man behind the cart. "Thank you."

"No, problem kid."

He ran into someone on his way back to the car, "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine son." The man turned and smiled, but half of the man's face was covered in scars and it caught Mike off guard and he tripped and spilled his water making him turn back and get another. He felt so embarrassed for reacting in such a manner. He chided himself knowing Chris would never have been caught off guard. She was like her mom in that regard. Her shock value was minimal at best.

"What took you so long?" asked Christine. "I don't mind waiting, but it did take you a long time just to buy a drink."

"Zombies."

"Zombies?"

"I regret to inform you I was attacked by Zombies, Chris."

"Drive, weirdo. You sound like Jax."

As the kids drove off to the zoo an older woman looked at a man holding a pair of binoculars. "Oh, do you bird watch too?" asked the older woman.

"No." said the man.

"What type of animal are you looking for?" asked the older woman.

"A Honey Badger."

"I'm not familiar with Honey Badger's." said the older woman.

"I'm getting familiar with them. They are a very...eccentric creature." Said the man.

"Oh, well, good luck with your hunt." Said the woman.

The man smiled, "Thank you. Good luck to you as well."

* * *

Uh...oh? Now what? Input is welcome to turn me into a better writer. How do people like my characters? I know you haven't seen much of B&B but I only have two chaps - patience ;)


	3. Boys, Girls, Teenagers, and Convicts

It was five and Christine and Michael were leaving the zoo to head back to the reflecting pool and get Christine's car since they took Mikes.

"I liked the pandas and the Honey Badger the best. What about you?" asked Christine as they walked out of the parks front entrance.

"Definitely the monkeys…they reminded me a lot of you. Don't you agree?" Mike smiled and Christine rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his.

"Yeah, just like me." She said sarcastically as she opened the passenger side door to Mike's car.

Mike shut his door and started the engine and then looked at Christine sitting beside him. "See, I knew you would agree."

Christine shook her head smiling, "Come on let's go Mike. I have to be back by five thirty, remember?"

Mike nodded yes and inhaled a bit where Christine didn't see it. "Yeah, yes, of course. Sorry, I know you need to be back. So, what movie are you guys going to see?" Mike tried to seem interested.

"Actually, I'm unsure. Mark doesn't even remember. He did say I would remember once we got there. Though, at least he knew it was a comedy."

"Oh. I hope it's a good one." Said Mike.

Christine exhaled and put her feet up on the dash, "Me too."

Mike stole a glance at her and smiled exhaling a slight chuckle at her feet on the dash. She really didn't give a damn what anyone thought. She never had.

Soon Mike slowed the car to a halt and Christine hopped out of his car. "Bye Mike I had a great time! See you later!"

"See you later Chris, have fun tonight!" he waved and smiled at her as she trotted off toward her car. As he pulled away he wondered if she knew. If she had even the slightest idea he wanted to be in Mark's place. Until she noticed, he would settle for a close big brother relationship. He knew with Chris, that she scared easy, and he didn't want to be the first one to say anything. He valued their relationship too much to lose her.

As Christine drove home she wondered if Mike knew that she looked at him in more of a big brother way. She had for a while, but he seemed to make it clear that he wasn't interested in that type of a relationship. Always agreeing with her when she jokingly said they would never work. Or egging Jax along when he made fun of the two of them. It was okay though, she knew he would always be her friend. They had always been each other's friend.

Christine walked into the front door and headed upstairs to her room to get ready to go out with everyone.

"Chrissy?" Booth yelled from the kitchen as she was halfway up the staircase. She stopped and looked down at her father.

"Yes?"

"How is Mike? Did you have a good time?"

"Yes and Mike is fine. We went to the zoo and I liked the Honey Badger and Panda the best, while Mike liked the monkeys." Christine gave him a quick recap of her outing otherwise she knew her dad would want to know how her whole day had gone.

"Michael would like the monkeys. He takes after Hodgins." Booth laughed.

Christine smiled as she started up the stairs again. Booth called once more, "Oh, and Chrissy?"

"No, I didn't tell Mike about your engagement dad." Christine smiled and continued up the stairs.

"Thank you!" Booth shouted.

That was one thing Christine never had to worry about with Mike. She knew what was said between them. _Whatever_ she said to him would remain between them. He wouldn't tell anyone her secrets, no matter how big or ugly they were and she wouldn't tell anyone his.

Michael walked in the front door of his apartment and gave a small frown. He heard before he was born his parents use to own a mansion. Now his Auntie Bren and Uncle Booth lived in a bigger house than his parents. He kind of wished he could say he had lived in a mansion sometimes.

"Hey Mike. You guys have fun?" Hodgins asked and Mike nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled and started to his room. Angela watched him and sighed.

"My poor baby." Angela said.

Hodgins looked at Angela oddly, "Yeah, I'm so not getting you Ange. Care to elaborate?"

"He loves little Chrissy so much, but she is oblivious and in her own world. You know Chrissy, she is a little Bren." Angela said.

"Ange, you just try to find a love story in well, everyone you meet. Those kids are more like cousins babe."

"Hodgins, a mother knows best. And I know what I see." Angela corrected her husband.

"Okay, babe, okay." Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I didn't see that eye roll." Angela chided.

"Gee, I wonder where I picked that up from?" Hodgins said and Angela rolled her eyes.

Christine was walking down stairs when Jax, Tommy, Eric and the whole family came inside to drop Jax off. Soon Booth was talking to Eric and congratulating him on his homecoming from Afghan. Brennan asked questions and Christine smiled as Mark rang the doorbell. She quickly thanked Eric for his service and welcomed him home and then wisely took the moment as an opportunity to escape without her dad getting in their way.

"Bye guys! Mark and I are headed out to the movies I will be back at eight thirty or eight forty five." Christine walked out of the door and Mark stood still as Booth looked up and was torn for a split second between Eric and his daughter, but only a second.

He excused himself and started to walk toward Mark, but Brennan grabbed his hand, "Booth, let her go she is fine."

A second later Christine grabbed Mark's hand and tugged him out of the door, "Come on let's go Mark. My dad will keep us forever."

She hoped into Mark's car and turned around in her seat to say hi to Alexis and Ray. She thought Alexis was a bit shy, quiet, pretty, and pretty much just a nice person. She may have hung out with some stuck up people, but she wasn't stuck up. She just didn't really know herself yet.

Plus, she was Mark's best friend's girlfriend. So, Christine made the relationship work. Women were always harder to get along with than men it seemed. Michelle, Trey's girlfriend…now she was another story. Christine didn't have to like her and she didn't.

The kids went to their favorite restaurant before they went out, Hard Rock.

"So, what did you do today Chrissy?" asked Michelle, "Alexis, Delliah, Sarah, and I went and got a mani and pedi."

"Oh, that's…intriguing." Christine said flatly.

"Show her your nails Alexis." Said Michelle.

"Michelle, I'm sure Alexis is quite capable of making decisions on her own and does not need you to tell her what to do." Christine said and Trey mock coughed while Ray and Mark stared at the girls half interested, half amused.

Alexis showed her nails, "I didn't get fake nails like everyone else."

"Who cares, besides the glue they use on your nails is actually very unhealthy for them. I like the color you chose Lex, It's unique." Christine smiled.

Michelle leaned in to Christine, "That was very sweet of you to say you liked the color she chose. I know it's a very, um, odd one. I mean who wears black nail polish, but goths?" Christine rolled her eyes.

"I do and I do like them. It's easy to see the only reason you are acting like you want to be my friend is for popularity points. You are a very petty immature person Michelle." Christine said, and then turned to Mark and the rest of the group, "I hope the food is brought out soon. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Mark and Ray said in unison.

Michelle continued to stare in shock at Christine and Trey eyed the food that was on the way announcing its obvious arrival.

Soon the meal was over and the group was standing in line at the theatre waiting to see a movie called, _Teddy,_ it was R, but R movies were a lot easier to get into than they use to be. So, _Teddy_ it was. Michelle was quiet as everyone else spoke amongst their selves in the group. Christine noticed that Alexis talked more now that Michelle had shut her mouth.

Mark smiled and thanked the man who gave them their tickets as did Trey and Ray. Inside the theatre everyone laughed and Michelle started to open up a tiny bit more. Though, as Christine watched the movie. She couldn't help, but think of her day at the zoo and of her mother's proposal. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of the zoo, but she was. She excused herself to the restroom and took her cell out of her pocket to look at a message. Nothing. Though, who would have text her?

She sighed and walked back in the theatre, "Hurry and sit down babe you are going to miss the end." Mark smiled and leaned into kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back.

Soon she was kissing Mark goodbye outside of her house, "Bye see you tomorrow." Christine said.

Jax looked up as the front door to his house opened and Christine walked in. The siblings locked eyes and Christine exhaled yelling, "I'm home!"

Jax looked at his dad when he entered the room. "Where did Chrissy go?" asked Booth.

"Upstairs. I think she wants to be alone dad." Said Jaxson.

Booth looked at Jaxson curiously. "Why do you think that?"

"Because brothers and sisters just know stuff like that." Was Jaxson's simple reply.

Brennan walked out to her boys, "How is Chrissy?"

Booth shrugged and Jaxson said, "She wants to be alone, but I don't know why."

"Oh, well we should give her, her space then." Brennan said, adding, "I hope that she is not too upset over something."

"Yeah…yeah I guess. Booth said with a faraway look in his eye as he followed Brennan into the other room.

As soon as his parents were in the other room Jax tip toed upstairs and pushed the door to Christine's room open.

Chris looked up at him, "What's up?" she asked.

"You tell me sis."

"It's nothing."

"Is this all about some boy crap?" Jax asked.

Christine stared at him. "Please Jax?"

"Fine…" Jax stood pausing a moment and looking back at his sister before he left the room, "You told Mike mom proposed today, didn't you?"

"No." Christine said.

"You're the worst liar ever Chris! You did too." Jax smiled.

"I did not." Christine stuck to her guns.

"Whatever Chris." Jax shook his head and walked out of her room.

Christine flopped down onto her bed and sighed, boys were complicated. She had at least that much figured out. She exhaled and slid under her comforter after her warm shower. She heard the door creak and saw her mother's face and sat up. "Come in mom."

Brennan walked in and sat on the bed, "Is everything okay, Chrissy?"

Christine didn't answer, but sat up her back against her many pillows held up by her headboard. "Mom why are guys so damn frustrating? And complicated, it's not them as much as the relationships. I think anyway. I'm unsure." Christine's big blue doe eyes looked up into her mother's which were identical.

"I'm unsure what you are asking. Although, I think because it is about relationships that you should ask your Auntie Angela."

"Ha. Yeah…so not the case in this specific relationship mess." Christine chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't know what to tell you Chrissy, except if you are thinking of having sex please make sure you use protection. I do understand when a –"

"Mom, that is not what I'm talking about and I know." Christine said, "I will talk to you about it later. I love you. Goodnight." She smiled at her mom who gave her a hug and kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Christine, I love you too." Brennan walked out of the room and into Jax's next.

Christine exhaled and looked at her phone. There was one message from Mark she rolled her eyes at herself…why did she stay if she liked someone else? Why did she continue on with meaningless relationships when she knew she didn't even like the guy?

Booth pushed Christine's door open and smiled at his daughter. She smiled back, "Hey dad."

"Hey, did you have fun tonight? How was the movie?" asked Booth.

"It was about a talking vulgar bear, but in its own way it was amusing." Christine said.

"You saw Teddy? How isn't that R?" Booth said.

"Dad it's not that hard to sneak into an R rated movie." Christine smiled.

"Apparently not." Booth shook his head.

"Dad why are guys and relationships so frustrating? Why am I so indecisive about relationships?" Christine randomly asked.

Booth inhaled ran his hand through his hair and exhaled, "First off you are only sixteen Chrissy. Secondly, you should try talking to your mother about this type stuff."

"No, I really shouldn't I tried and it was an epic fail."

"Ah…" Booth understood.

"Guys are just more stupid than woman Christine and it takes them a while to figure that out. You see I have become comfortable with my intelligence level so I'm fine."

"Dad you are less intelligent than mom." Christine said and Booth sighed.

"Hodgins IQ is higher than Angela's and the same goes for him." Booth said.

Christine shook her head, "Dad I love you, but you are making absolutely no sense. See you in the morning." Christine hugged and kissed her father.

"Night baby."

"Night dad and you aren't stupid don't believe mom."

"That isn't what I was talking abo…ok goodnight Chrissy, love you."

"Love you too dad." Booth shut the door and Christine exhaled and looked at her phone. There was another message from Mark and now one from Mike too.

She picked up her cell and called the only guy she knew to call, the only guy she trusted and had known from birth that knew about this crap, but wasn't involved in any of it anymore. Parker. He was married so he had to have some experience, right? Though, she shrugged at the thought. She was sixteen, so what did she know?

"Hello?" Abby picked up her husband's cell when she saw who it was.

"Abby?" Christine said.

"Chrissy! How are you? We miss you guys." Said Abby.

Christine thought a moment a woman was probably more likely to understand her situation and she trusted Abby as much as Angela.

"We miss you too Abby. I was originally calling for Parker, but I figured out I need to talk to you instead. I think, actually I don't know…Abby, why am I so indecisive? I mean I am but I'm not. I'm all confused and frustrated. This relationship crap is just that." Christine huffed into her cell and Abby smiled a sad smile for the young teen just discovering relationships and their complexities while trying to find her own identity and become a woman all at once.

"Oh, Chrissy, you have to go with your heart, but have logic as well. You have both extremes."

"That's not the problem. I like two guys, but one I'm just kind of with to be with…I don't even know why I am. The other is the one I want to be with, but I don't want to say anything to him because we are friends and if he doesn't like me I don't want to compromise that relationship. I'm not even sure if he is interested." Christine said.

Parker walked up to Abby and turned his head she mouthed Chrissy and held her finger to her mouth hushing him and shaking her head. She mouthed boys and Parker shook his head nodded and walked away. "Chrissy, do I know the boy you like?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then Christine inhaled, "Yes."

"Is it Mike?"

Christine nodded yes and then realized Abby couldn't hear her. "Mmm-hhmm."

"He likes you too Chrissy."

"But what if you are wrong?" asked Christine. "What if I say something and I…I can't lose my best friend. Though, why do I stay with Mark?" Christine sounded desperate for answers. Abby smiled sadly.

"I'm not wrong and no guts no glory. Why don't you take a break from guys for a bit Chris? Get some perspective on your young life. You seem frustrated and upset. You shouldn't be so aggravated and upset."

"Maybe…I don't know. I'm sorry I was so irrational tonight. I'm just-"

"Trying to figure out guys?" Abby suggested.

"Well, exactly. Plus, just…life." Christine sighed into the phone. Abby thought to herself, just wait until you get older honey.

"You weren't irrational. You were fine call anytime you need to talk sweetie."

"Thanks Abby, is Parker available to talk too? I just want to say hi and tell him I love him."

"I was just getting ready to hand you over to him." Abby smiled at Parker as she handed him the phone and said her goodbyes to her young sister in law.

"Chris! How are you little sis?" Parker always sounded happy thought Christine. She loved that about him.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Better now that I've heard from you." Parker said and Christine smiled and shook her head snuggling deeper under her covers.

"Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?" Christine asked hopeful. "Jax and well everyone misses you."

"Maybe, I think Christmas is more likely….I can't do both." Parker said. "Not on a field agent and microbiologist's salary." Parker smiled.

"I know, I know…well then move back to D.C. New York doesn't need you that bad." Chrissy said with a smile.

As their conversation ensued across town Blevins looked at the video footage of Christine speaking with Hannah again and smiled. Christine looked so much like Dr. Brennan and she and her partner had put him away for life. He wasn't too happy about that. That was twelve years ago, almost thirteen. Blevins had killed Agent Booth's rookie Jaxson in the sting when they finally caught him, but he never did do any harm to agent Booth. Now it was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

Booth and Bones were in bed when Booth's cell went off and not a few seconds later so did Brennan's. They looked at each other with a questioning look. Booth answered his cell first.

"Agent Booth?"

"Agent Booth this is Warden Mitchell I'm the warden at Virginia Penitentiary North. The same penitentiary that you and your partner put away a man named Keith Blevins. We are alerting you that he escaped three days ago." Said Mitchell. Booth sat bolt upright.

"Why are you just telling us this now?!"

"Sir, we have been alerting high risk people, and I'm sorry we did not reach you immediately."

"Damn right you are!"

Brennan answered her cell on the last ring, "Bren! Thank God! I just heard Blevins escaped a few days ago. Hodgins just received a call." Angela said.

"Yeah, I think Booth did too." Brennan eyed her fiancé. This wasn't going to be pretty. What now?

After Christine hung up with Parker she had heard what seemed to be her parent's arguing. She couldn't really tell, though their voices were definitely loud. Which on occasion they did, though they hadn't in a very long time. She didn't feel like listening after such a great talk with Parker. She decided Abby was right, perspective on her life was needed and so she decided since it was a gorgeous full moon and she actually had her own car to go for a nearing midnight drive now. That maybe she would even head to the reflecting pool. No. She knew better than to get out of her car at night alone. Alone. As she tiptoed down the stairs in jeans, a scarf and solid blue sweatshirt she thought maybe she should call Mike too?

She looked at the front door and sighed, if she unlocked it or opened the door the alarm would go off. Hell it even went off every time someone opened the front door during the day. She could hear the automated voice "Front door open." Followed by a beep beep.

She disabled the alarm so she could sneak out of the house. She didn't care that she was on video, she just wanted to go. She knew her house was full of the best security, hell they even had security cameras outside and inside the house. Then when the alarm was off, she snuck of the front door and stuck her arms out to her side, looked up and spun in a circle. It felt good to breath in the cool outside air. She smiled as she skipped off to her car.

* * *

Review me? Uh-Oh...sorry I have been away I have been really busy. Thanks for the encouraging reviews everyone! xoxo Meg


End file.
